


For You

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3 OTP (2) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter gets hurt and Strange and Tony worry.





	1. Stephen

"Stephen! I need your help!" Tony's shouts rang throughout the building.

Stephen sighed as he bookmarked his place in the book he was reading and stood up to meet with Tony. His feet stopped short as he saw Tony carrying a bloody Peter. 

"Shit." Stephen cussed and quickly cleared a table so Tony could put Peter down. "What the hell happened?" Strange questioned, trying to see where the blood was coming from while checking the teen's pulse. Weak but there.

"He got into a fight with a villain higher up than he is." Tony answered, looking like he was going to puke with worry.

"His binder is restricting his breathing, we have to take it off." Stephen told the older man as he started to take off the boy's suit. Tony nodded and started helping him with the spider suit.

Stephen carefully cut the binder off of Peter's body. He tried to focus at the task at hand and not having his hands on the beautiful pale skin he's been dreaming about. So the doctor handed Tony a rag, "Go get me water. And see if you can find more bandages. I'm going to stop the bleeding." 

Awhile later as the blood stopped and Peter was wearing one of Strange's old shirts, the two men started dressing the teen's wounds. Strange casted a side look at Tony. The man looked guilt-ridden.

"It's not your fault these things happen." Stephen told Tony. "He won't be mad at you for the suit not protecting him. He'll worry about you."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, he's like that isn't he? I just, if I was faster-"

Stephen shook his head and placed a thin blanket over Peter before walking over to Tony who was huddled into a corner. "What did I just say? Not your fault. These things happen. Now stop with the grade a acting and let me treat your injuries."

As Stephen was patching the other man up he couldn't help but let emotion override him for a moment. It scared him at how much he cares for these two. To Peter's bright eyes to the wonders of Tony's mind.

Stephens heart a beat as Tony thanked him and gave a certain look. Perhaps Tony was thinking about the same thing as Strange.


	2. Tony

Tony watched as Stephen's face flushed red and looked away. Inside the man was smirking, he was definitely thinking about something that he wasn't supposed to. And Strange looked good embarrassed.

No matter how hard Tony had tried, he couldn't shake off the thoughts of the other man. Having him breathless against his skin. Those lips looked soft, Tony beat that Peter's were softer. And that's when the thoughts became troublesome.

Tony wasn't blind, he could see the longing looks that Peter gave him. Even Strange at times did so too. The man could hardly handle being in a relationship with one person, never mind two. Tony was shocked when the thoughts of being in a relationship with the two had even accord.

Stephen smiled at Tony before taking his hands, "He's going to be okay. Should be asleep for a few hours. Sore when he wakes up." And Tony had a few ideas on how to fix that.

Tony savored the feeling of having Stephen's hands in his own before pulling away. Fuck, he was acting like a kid. "Great, maybe spiderling should take up yoga." Tony joked to keep himself composed.

Strange frowned, "Really? That's the best you can do?"

Tony shrugged, "I'm under a lot of pressure right now. Let's see if you can do better." The man raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You care about him more than you want to admit." Stephen responded calmly.

"Yeah? Well, you're just like me aren't you?" Tony smirked, "You look at him like I do. You try to spend less time with him every day. But once in a while he gives you the same look. I'm not an idiot doc, just trying to be the bigger man."

"And you give me the same look too Stark." Stephen stepped closer to Tony and ran his fingers up his arms. "Well all do."

Stephen watched as Tony's eyes darken and he licked his plump pink lips. "What should happen then, since your being so pushy about it."

"Stop being something your not." Stephen said cupping Tony's jaw.


	3. Peter

Peter woke up not knowing where he was for a few minutes. Until he spotted the design on the window. He was in the sanctum. The teen wondered where Strange was. And that was when the memories of what had happened came to him.

The giant lizard had clawed at his chest, causing the teen to almost completely stop at the fight. Peter hated that he was his own weakness. But the Iron Man came, and help him out. The rest was a blur.

Peter wondered if Strange and Tony were talking somewhere. He hoped he wasn't going to have the suit taken away again.

The teen moved to get up but the pain at his side burned too much to move any further. Peter wondered who's shirt he was wearing. And if he could keep it. It was soft and well worn, he guessed it was Strange's. He was in his home after all.

The teen blush as he realized that the two adults that he'd been pinning over probably saw him naked. This is so embarrassing. Peter thought as the door opened.

"Glad to see you awake." Stephen smiled up at Peter.

"You guys been hanging out?" Peter asked as he noticed how teeth bitten Mr. Stark's lips look. And how Doctor Strange's hair looks so deliciously tousled.

"Something like that." Tony smiles as Strange looks away. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, light headed and side hurts, can't really move." The teen answered.

Doctor Strange nodded and folded his hands in front of him, "That's expected. You should take a few days off from being Spiderman. Rest up."

"In the meantime, we'll be working on a new suit. To better protect you." Tony told the brown haired teen.

"Right yeah, how long was I out?"

"Just a few hours, it's going on eight." Strange replied.

"May's going to be mad." Peter groaned.

"No worries, tell me where you live."


End file.
